A New Era
by Spellkn
Summary: A story about the future kids who will become the triforce pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Wisdom:

I watched the the lake very carefully, looking as the water ripples disappeared. It was there, it had to be! Even the Hyrule bass wasn't there! I decided to switch the lure type and shuffled in the boat. The golden cucco was worried, yet still stayed with me in the boat. Ceola watched me from the dock and yawned.

"Ketyl this is really boring! Can you stop?" She complained, her blonde hair swayed with the wind.

"No way! I can't let Giana beat me, I can't even catch a greengil and she's so close to getting a Hyrule Loach!" I pouted.

"Oh c'mon, that's just another fairy tale!" Ceola sighed, and Giana came back outside with her straight black hair on her shoulder.

"No it isn't Ceola! My mom told me that my ancestor met Link, and that he once caught it!" Giana crossed her arms,"And Ketyl, I have practiced fishing my whole life, so its expected I would beat you. All you do is fly with cuccos all day long, so I guess you could beat me at that.."

"Hey, cuccos are awesome! They come in more colors than your fish do." I pointed out. " My favorite one is right here," I held out the golden cucco and slightly squeezed it.

"Yeah, but nothing beats boats! Riding them are so fun, and I don't even have to pay rent!" Ceola laughed.

"Duh, your parents own the boat rental shops!" Giana rolled her eyes, and we all laughed.

Courage:

I wandered through Ordon Village and looked at the town. The home place of Link, yet in his time it was much smaller.

Now it prospered, all the kids playing with their slingshots. I had to be careful though, some of them were annoying and would shoot at me. But I was already skilled with the slingshot, and I was practicing with a sword now.

Immediately a brunette ran up to me.

"What are you doing here Dessa? Need more supplies for home? Why do you even live in that tree house in Faron Woods?" She asked.

"I just came for a walk, Zafin...And maybe sword practice." I took out the sword. Zafin looked at it in wonder.

"Should I get Maida? We should hang out!" Zafin pleaded.

"Maybe later, I need to practice now.." I walked away and shrugged. What's so bad about living in a tree house above monsters? Whatever, I really need to practice more swordplay...but first..

I ran all the way to Maida's ranch and found just who I was looking for.

"Nyla!" I hugged the buckskined horse and ran my fingers through her soft, silky, black mane, "Once I'm awesome at sword fighting, we are going to travel the world! Kind of like how Link did!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wisdom:

I was shot into the air by the cannon, and the wind was pushing be towards the target. I dove towards it and when I landed, I rolled with a finish.

"I'll say that's a 10 out of 10," I smirked. I open the door and jump over the ladder. I run into the cucco room and squeal, and my mom put her black hair in a bun.

"Ketyl, if you jump off the ladder your going to burst a whole through the house!" She sighed.

"Well, technically we have the 'house' on Lake Hylia...even though its really a big cannon," I laughed, " I'm going for a ride, and we should really clean up under the house. Last time I checked we have like a shell blade infestation,"

"Yeah well you know your father, he thinks that this is their home as well as ours." My mom shook her head.

"Technically they are monsters..I'm going for a ride..maybe hang out with the zoras and Ceola and Giana," I picked up the golden cucco.

"Okay, but if you use any other ones, your going to have to bring them back up. Oh, and can you tell Giana's and Ceola's families to come over for dinner, we are having a feast!" My eyes glowed. "Oh and ask Giana to get about, I don't know...seven Hylian Pikes. I don't think that too much trouble for her right? Oh and yes, you can hang out with them. Get the fish quickly because it takes a while to prepare and-"

"Okay, okay I will. Bye!" I run out the opening and soar peacefully through the air with the cucco. After a while we drift into the water and I swim towards the Upper Zora River connection, and there was a zora. Water was pushing down, and only zora's can go against the current.

"Hey Ketyl! Need to get to Upper Zora's River?" She asked.

"Yeah, my mom's making some food, maybe I'll bring you some?" I always felt bad that she never got anything in return.

"It's nice of you, but don't worry your like part of the zora family!" I grinned. I was pretty good friends with all the zoras, and they tried to help me swim better with no luck. Even the royal zoras liked me, but they don't really seem that important to me, just nice friends.

She turned around and I jumped on her as we sped through the current like it was air. She dropped me off at the hill and I ran to Giana's first. I opened the door to see the pond fresh with fish, and Giana was writing in her journal book.

"Ketyl! I think I know how to catch the Hylian Loach!" She smiled.

"Great! Also can we have seven Hylian Pikes? My mom's having a feast and you and Ceola's family are invited!" I jumped up and down.

"Okay, I'll bring the fish and tell my family. Wren is practicing fishing too!" Giana laughed.

"Is he better than me? No don't answer that. Okay I'm going to go to Ceola's, bye!" I waved to her and ran back outside the Fishing hole to the boat rental shop. I opened the door and Ceola was carving a picture with a knife in some bark.

"What do you want?" Her gaze still fixed on the bark.

"Nice to see you too!" I rolled my eyes, "Anyway your family is invited to dinner at our house. Later loser!" I run back out and my cucco waits for me as always. I jump into the water swimming into the entrance of Zora's domain, and it follows.

After a bit we finally reach the domain, and it's still as beautiful as ever! Zoras swimming freely, and the giant waterfall gently gives off mist. We swim near, and another zora came over and helped us up the waterfall. I carried the cucco, the poor thing was soaking wet and freezing. There, I saw a familiar prince.

"Ketyl? What brings you here now?" He crossed his legs.

"Oh stop acting all fancy and what not Jahir," I patted his pointed fin.

He smirked, "Guess what? Apparently Link helped save my ancestor King Ralis!"

"Really? Wow, almost everyone's ancestors have met Link somehow, I think my ancestors bought our place from two clowns or something. I wonder if they knew Link." I rested my head on the cucco, "What if Ganondorf somehow came back to life? I know its been years, and almost every kid has heard the story of how Link and Princess Zelda killed him. Or maybe there's a new evil where-"

"Calm down, your gonna scare the reekfish with that nonsense." I giggled. His zora slang was too hilarious! "Hey, I'm going to be the future King of the zoras, you can't laugh at me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Yep, but I think that when I grow up, I'm going to be more powerful! I'll have light arrows and all the weapons possible and all the magic possible! I mean, look at my ears I'm defiantly hylian not human."

"All right then, who ever is least powerful when their older has to pay the most powerful 1,000 rupees!" Jahir crossed his arms.

"Why would the more powerful one even need more money?" I asked.

"What, are you being a cucco?" He sneered.

"Why do people even use that phrase, plus you are spending too much time with cucco hater, Giana." I pouted.

"Giana is great at fishing, even the quick reekfish can't escape her hook!" He admired.

"Oooooo, Jahir likes Giana, Jahir likes Giana!" I started singing. His cheeks turned purplish, oh so that's what happens when a zora blushes. "Okay I have to go home Jahir, bye!" I turn around.

"Bye! And don't tell Giana that!" His face was still blushing.

I giggled, "Okaaaay.."


	3. Chapter 3

Wisdom:

I saw the man and immediately recognized the hyrule guard uniform. I ran back inside to the open cucco room.

"Mom! A guard is here, on a horse! They usually never come here!" I was freaking out, were we going to jail?

"Calm down, let me go outside." She went out the door and I picked up a grey cucco and stroked its feathers. The hyrule guards apparently were not very good at their job in Link's time, and although we were fairly close to Castle Town we didn't know a lot about the busy city life.

My mom came back inside, and the guard followed. He was staring at me, and I don't think I broke any laws.

"This is Ketyl, Ketyl this guard has come to see you." I was kind of confuted. He was like ten years older than me, twenty five maybe? He looked at my ears and nodded. What? He was checking if I was Hylian? Well I guess it is pretty cool, not every person is hylian.

"Yep, we checked around all of Hyrule and knew there was one left." He wrote something down on some paper..

"What are you talking about?" I tilted my head.

"A new evil can come at any time and we must be prepared. We are looking for young hylians to be the new courage, wisdom, ad maybe even power." He said.

"But wasn't Ganondwarf power, and he was the evil guy!" I accused.

"Yes, but we think that the evil may be outside of the triforce, maybe even more power. But we are not sure yet." He spoke in a monotone voice, "So now you must come with me to Castle Town. Pack your stuff and say your goodbyes, cause your gonna stay at Hyrule Castle from now on."

"What!" My eyes widen and my mom sighs.

"Don't worry, you will be okay!" She tried to reassure me, but I took the golden cucco and prepared to jump. The guard probably thought I was committing suicide and tried to stop me, when my mom held him back. "Don't worry, she'll come back."

I jump off and fly towards the land and let go of the cucco. It plops net to me and I started blowing into a piece of hawk grass, the sounds wailing through the air as the hawk perches on my head.

"Hey, go bug Ceola and Giana to come over here, okay?" I jumped up and the hawk flew to Upper Zora's River. It didn't take long for them to come.

"Seriously, you don't have a better way of communicating than making a bird peck us to death." Ceola pouted.

I laughed, "Guess what! One of those guards are taking me away to live in Hyrule Castle to decide if I'm part of the triforce,"

"You are serious?" Giana asked, "So you are like royalty?"

"Um, no. And Jahir is roylty, yet that doesn't matter, huh?" I gave her a look.

Giana crossed her arms, "Yeah, but Jahir isn't-"

"Wait, so when will we see you again?" Ceola asked for the first time, sincerely.

"I don't know so far, but this is the last the I'll see you guys." I hug them and walk towards the cannon, " See you..later?"

"Uh, bye?" They both stand there awkwardly as I get into the cannon. Once it shoots, I glide through the air for the last time. I walk inside, pack a few things and the golden cucco was still following me. I pick it up and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I still haven't named you yet...you know what? I'm calling you Churro." I smiled and heaved the bag on my back, walking outside where the guard and his horse was.

"A cucco...Did you say bye to your family?" He asked.

"No, and Churro is my companion. Can you help me on?" He jumped off the horse and helped me up, and we head to Hyrule Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Wisdom:

As I said before, Castle town is pretty close to the cliff side house, so maybe I can visit? I don't even know what we are supposed to do when we get there! Plus I don't like riding horses, because I always fall off and they are really bouncy..yet somehow I stay on. I see the bridge, and soon Hyrule Field is behind us. Once we trot into the road, people were outraged.

"Why that horse is going to make the East Road all dirty!" A stylish woman glared.

"It better not destroy our shops! And they're bringing a cucco! " An old man grunted. I felt like running away with Churro, back to Lake Hylia.

We trotted out of East Road and Made our way to Central Square, people making faces at us. The soldier was taking no notice, as we got to the doors. He got off and helped me down, and we opened both doors leading to the Castle.

The castle was hug, surrounded by a huge garden, but the first thing I saw was the strange, beautiful statue. It looked like there were several Kargarok surrounding, and I panicked.

"Don't worry, the monsters are high away from us..besides, your going to learn how to fight enemies anyway."

This caught my attention, "Really?!" He doesn't respond and I huffed. Why did he have to be so..boring.

We walked through the courtyard, and open the lat set of doors. There, was the haunting castle from the inside, and it had several huge chandeliers hanging down the ceiling. I follow the guard to the left and up the stairs, which seemed newly built compared to the rest of the castle.

He leads me through a series of doors and hallways, and finally we stop at a door. He gives me a key that says 24 on it.

"This is your new room, 24. Also, we have added much more to Hyrule Castle if you are wondering why it's so big. You may go around castle town but not too far off. You will be given more rupees to buy food, clothing, and other necessities. You will be learning archery and magic, and if you see any thing, triforce-like, please you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask the other girls or come to the main room." He recited perfectly.

"Okay...Are you like forced to memorized those things? No? Okay then I'm going to go inside." I slide past him and insert the key in the lock, and the door swings open. I shut the door and looked around. There was a bed, slightly smaller, a desk and chair, and a bathroom. I took my bag off and set Churro on the bed

"I'm going to go for a bit okay?" I asked, "Why am I still talking to you?" I leave a few seeds on a plate on my bed and leave the room. As I walk out, I bump into a girl. I fall down, she just wavered a bit and helped me up. The girl had like brownish-blondish-reddish, it was hard to desribe.

"Oh, sorry! Wait, your also hylian? You look a bit gerudo.." She squinted.

"Yeah, I guess I could be a mix..Oh my name is Ketyl, whats yours?" I shake her hand.

"No need to be professional!," She giggled, "My name is Ciji!"

"Where do you live? I'm from Lake Hylia." I smiled.

"Oh, believe it or not, I live in Castle Town. In fact most hyrulians are from here. I don't know about Kakariko village or Ordon village, they are mostly human!" She laughed at every sentence spoken, I don't think she can be taken very seriously but she's nice!

"Okay, can you come with me to get some stuff and give me the tour? Cause like your from here and all.."

"Yeah, lets go! Oh and my room is 25, I saw you going in 24 so we're like kind of roommates!"

"Thats cool, but if I become the next 'Zelda', I'm definatly going on an adventure like Link, not being trapped by Zant or Ganondorf." I sighed,"So lets go?"

"Al right." She nodded and we walked out of the corridor towards Castle Town.


End file.
